linkus7fandomcom-20200214-history
Turtle Rock
Turtle Rock Origins Turtle Rock made it's first appearance in the game "The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past", in which it was the many dungeons to hold a crystal. Inside Turtle Rock one will find many enemies, lava, dark rooms, and moving platform sections that require the "Cane of Somaria" to activate. Within Turtle rock lies the dungeon item, the "Mirror Shield", a completely worthless piece of crap dumb thing that literally serves no purpose but to hide half of Link's sprite. The Mirror Shield is not required to beat the game. At the end of Turtle Rock you will find the dungeon boss: Trinexx. Trinexx is a giant dinosaur dood with 3 heads. The player must use a combination of the "Ice Rod" and the "Fire Rod" to defeat him. Trinexx also has a second phase where he turns into a giant worm thing and zooms around the room. Turtle Rock in Other Games Turtle Rock has appeared in several other "The Legend of Zelda" Games. In the 1993 Gameboy game "Link's Awakening" Turtle Rock appeared once again as a dungeon. The layout of the area was shaped like a turtle (pictured here). The dungeon item is the "Magic Rod". Turtle Rock made a third appearance in the 2013 3ds game "A Link Between Worlds". In this game Turtle Rock served as the fire themed dungeon featuring many fire themed enemies and a lot of lava and just fire in general. The dungeon entrance can be found in the center of Lake Hylia, and requires the player to complete a short side quest in order to ride a large turtle to the island. Turtle Rock also features a hidden heart piece that can be obtained. A Link Between Worlds incarnation of Turtle Rock also sports a boss that is very similar to Trinexx from A Link to the Past. It is referred to as "Grinexx" and is a large rock with a head that extends. The boss fight is fairly simple, making it so Link must only slash Grinexx with his sword a few times to defeat him. When Grinexx is defeated a sage painting will be given to Link. The Turtle Rock Controversy It is a widely known fact that Linkus7 has a deep hatred for Turtle Rock. This was first revealed to the general public during his randomizer marathonhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-4aye2qpOc in which he repeatedly expressed anger for Turtle Rock, progressing at all costs to not have to enter the forsaken dungeon. Even once the segment of A Link to the Past was over he still was quoted saying "Fuck Turtle Rock" to one of his mods. This incident has caused an outbreak in the Linkus7 chat of people telling him to "check Turtle Rock" even if Turtle Rock is not in the game. Several people in the Linkus7 Discord have changed their names to relate to Turtle Rock, such as the user known as "Mcporkchop54", who now is known as "! I love Turtle Rock 54"